The Lost Contract
by nanashimai
Summary: Di malam hari, Aisha adalah Void Princess, penguasa malam kota Velder. Di siang hari, Aisha hanya seorang murid biasa di SMA Velder. Masalah mulai muncul ketika dia bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran misterius, Infinity Sword. Bisakah Aisha menghadapi Infinity Sword? Bisakah dia menjaga rahasianya sebagai Void Princess dari sahabat barunya, Elsword? ElsAi.
1. Prologue

_Come, try to remember,_  
_The sin you caused years ago, all by yourself._  
_Come, try to remember,_  
_The sin you burdened to me, the sin that caused me to born._  
_Can you remember,_  
_the truth of yourself, and the truth of my existence?_

* * *

Bagi _Void Princess_ Aisha, kehidupannya selama 18 tahun tidak dapat dibilang menyenangkan. Justru sebaliknya, begitu membosankan hingga dia berpikir dia telah hidup hingga ribuan tahun lamanya.

Gadis berambut amethyst itu mendesah pelan, matanya menatap kosong kota Velder dari atas Angkor-demon berwujud kelelawar-dengan tatapan bosan. Seperti biasa, yang dia lakukan hanya berkeliling di langit malam ibukota Elrios, mengumpulkan energi negatif manusia untuk kekuatannya sendiri.

Aisha memutuskan untuk berhenti memandangi kota yang bising, menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan walaupun malam telah mencapai puncaknya, dan menatap ke langit, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang bersinar cemerlang-

Merasakan sesuatu, Aisha memerintahkan Angkor untuk teleport ke sebelah kiri. Tepat saat Aisha berpindah, sebuah bola api meluncur ke arah tempatnya sebelumnya.

Gadis itu menatap bosan ke arah orang yang melemparkan bola api itu; seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut hitam pendek di darat memandanginya dengan takut, namun telapak tangannya tetap terarah padanya, berusaha untuk memunculkan bola api lain.

Namun dalam sekejap mata, Aisha menghilang dari pandangan laki-laki itu dan muncul tepat di belakangnya, dan sebelum laki-laki itu dapat menyuarakan kekagetannya, sebuah bola hitam mengenai punggung laki-laki itu, membuatnya terpental jauh hinggal membentur dinding beberapa meter dari Aisha.

Aisha mendesah pelan tanpa memandangi pembunuh bayaran yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia berjalan ke arah Angkor yang tengah memandanginya dari jauh, hingga dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan di belakangnya.

"Ini kah kekuatan _Void Princess _itu? Mengerikan sekali."

Aisha menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat laki-laki lain; rambutnya berwarna merah, menajam ke belakang. Mata kanannya ditutupi oleh poni, sedangkan mata kiri merahnya yang tajam-yang kini tengah memandanginya-terlihat karena tidak ada poni. Di bagian kiri rambutnya, terlihat bercak hitam yang terasa begitu janggal bagi Aisha. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju hitam ketat tidak berlengan dan banyak ornamen aneh di pinggangnya. Dia memikul sebuah pedang hitam besar, dan kelihatannya tidak terlalu kesulitan membawanya.

"...Apa kau ingin membunuhku juga?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, kemudian dengan santai menjawab, "Aku hanya disuruh bersih-bersih." Dia menunjuk orang yang tengah pingsan dengan tangannya yang kosong. "Namun aku tidak keberatan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Kata-kata itu di ucapkan dengan begitu santai, membuat Aisha agak merinding.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Aisha, orang itu melanjutkan dengan seringai, "Sayang sekali, aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Kau yang memulai!" Dengan kesal, Aisha memunculkan tongkatnya; tongkat hitam panjang dengan hiasan berbentuk seperti kelelawar di ujungnya, salah satu sayapnya lebih besar dari yang satunya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah kapak. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan lihai, memunculkan bola api dan meluncurkannya ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki itu tidak terlihat ketakutan, dengan tenang, dia menghindari bola api dari Aisha dan melesat ke arahnya. Pedang yang sejak tadi ia pikul kini dia bawa dengan satu tangan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Dia menunjuk jarinya ke arah laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan satu jari, kemudian berteriak, "_Plasma Cutter_!"

Sebuah laser merah muncul dari ujung jari Aisha, yang kini menutup matanya dan memfokuskan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya ke laser itu. Setelah beberapa saat, sang Void Princess menghentikan lasernya dan membuka matanya perlahan...

"...Menghilang?!" Dia buru-buru menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk lari dari tempat itu, namun tenaganya habis karena sihir Plasma Cutter-

"Sihir yang menarik," tubuh Aisha meregang saat dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Begitu dekat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas laki-laki itu di lehernya. "...Namun kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Aisha menengok ke belakang, namun laki-laki itu telah menghilang, bersamaan dengan munculnya sayatan pedang di bagian lengannya.

Kemudian, yang dia lihat adalah, ratusan pedang putih yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya, sebelum dunia nya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**A/N: Prolog selesai!**

**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, reader-sama! Nanashimai desu~ ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya! ff ini sekaligus ff pertama saya yang ada bagian bertarung, jadi masih butuh banyak saran!**

**ini baru prolog, karakter utama gak mati kok. ceritanya masih panjang (mungkin) :v**

**bagian awalnya rada terinspirasi dari umineko no naku koro ni, tapi cerita ini gak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan umineko!**

**Sama seperti ff saya yang lain, saya suka bikin karakter utama menderita, jadi jangan terlalu berharap sama cerita yang bahagia uwub**

**I don't own Elsword nor the characters! They belongs to their respected owner! o7o**


	2. New Morning, New Problem

Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang bersinar dengan hangat, seorang laki-laki berambut merah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mata merahnya setengah tertutup, menandakan kalau dia masih mengantuk. Namun jika kau memperhatikan mata itu dengan seksama, kau dapat melihat perasaan takutnya.

"Kau melihat mimpi itu lagi?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan kepada seorang laki-laki yang baru muncul di sisi tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu berambut merah, sama seperti dia. Wajah mereka bahkan sama. Yang membedakan mereka hanya gaya rambut mereka; satu berambut agak panjang dan menajam ke belakang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut pendek dan menajam ke atas dan belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mimpi itu akan berakhir." Laki-laki yang baru muncul mengelus rambut yang satu lagi dengan lembut. "Sampai saat itu, aku akan melindungimu."

"...Terima kasih, ...kakak."

Laki-laki yang tadi terbangun-yang bernama Elsword Sieghart-menguap lebar, kemudian kembali tertidur. Di kamarnya yang kecil, yang terdengar hanyalah suara binatang malam dan dengkuran lembut dari orang yang tinggal di kamar itu, sendirian.

* * *

Malam kini telah berganti menjadi pagi. Cahaya matahari mengintip dari balik tirai yang tertutup, menyinari tubuh seorang perempuan yang berbaring malas di kasurnya yang besar. Dia tidak berselimut, sehingga cahaya matahari langsung mengenai kulitnya yang se putih porselen dengan pakaian yang menutupi dada dan pinggang ke tengah paha. Hanya saja, di kulit gadis itu, terlihat banyak sekali bekas luka yang mampu membuat siapa pun merinding. Di samping tubuh gadis itu, yang terlihat melindungi dirinya dari cahaya matahari, seekor kelelawar kecil bernama Angkor meringkuk di dekat tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Aisha, sang _Void Princess_. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai penguasa malam kota Velder yang keji itu sebenarnya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa di pagi hari. Dia menghadiri sekolah seperti gadis biasa. Dia berteman dengan gadis lain dan membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Dia juga mengerjakan tugas, dan melakukan segala sesuatu seperti gadis biasa.

Di sekolah, Aisha terkenal sebagai gadis yang baik dan pintar. Menurut orang di sekitarnya, Aisha merupakan sosok yang sempurna. Namun berbeda dengan sang _Void Princess_, yang hanya melihat manusia-manusia di sekitarnya sebagai pengisi energinya. _Void Princess_ mengambil energi negatif yang dipancarkan manusia. Rasa iri, marah, keangkuhan, semua diambil oleh Aisha, membuatnya semakin kuat, bahkan mampu mengalahkan semua orang yang berusaha membunuhnya.

...Kecuali sekarang. Bahkan untuk bangkit dari kasur saja butuh tenaga sparta.

Perlahan-lahan, Aisha bangkit, melawan rasa sakit yang langsung menyetrum tubuhnya. Angkor yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di bayangan tubuh Aisha langsung memekik dan melompat masuk ke dalam selimut supaya tidak terkena cahaya matahari.

Gadis itu dengan susah payah berdiri. Lututnya terasa begitu lelah walaupun belum semenit berdiri. Aisha mengutuk nasib buruknya, namun lebih lagi ketika mengingat orang itu dan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan kubunuh dia." Aura gelap menyelimuti Aisha ketika dia menggumamkan itu, bahkan membuat Raja Demon Angkor yang terlelap kembali terbangun dan merinding. Mendesah pelan, Aisha menenangkan dirinya dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

* * *

"Aisha! Pagi!"

"Cantik seperti biasa, Aisha!"

"Nanti ajari aku pelajaran hari ini ya!"

Aisha menyambut sapaan dari orang yang menyapanya dengan senyum. Pagi ini sama seperti biasanya, suasana damai mengikuti para pelajar yang tengah menuju ke sekolah. Mereka berlari dengan semangat, atau berjalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing.

Semua, kecuali Aisha. Dibalik senyum yang ia berikan dengan 'murah hati', pikiran Aisha masih penuh dengan cara membuat laki-laki itu tersiksa lahir batin kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Kemudian dia merasakan perasaan aneh, kemudian bergeser ke samping.

"A~I~SHA~"

Saat itu, salah satu dari teman dekatnya, Rena, hampir menangkapnya dalam pelukan 'hangat'. Andai saja dia telat sedikit menghindar, mungkin sekarang dia sudah jadi daging di burger milik Rena.

"Muu! Jangan begitu dong~" Rena manyun, membuat Aisha tertawa pelan. "Nggak lucu! Aku cuma pengen meluk kamu, kenapa kamu menghidar terus?"

"Aku nggak mau mati. Sana peluk pacarmu aja."

Wajah Rena yang tadi manyun langsung memerah, kemudian dia memukul punggung Aisha dengan pelan (pelan menurut Rena. Rasanya sakit sekali, kau tahu?).

Gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Aisha ini bernama Rena. Dia kelas 3 di sekolah Aisha, SMA Velder. Dengan kata lain, satu tahun lebih tua dari Aisha. Rena adalah ketua OSIS di SMA Velder dan cukup terkenal di kalangan murid karena kepintaran, sifat, dan parasnya; rambut panjangnya berwarna hijau cerah dan dibiarkan tergerai. Dia juga terlihat dewasa; baik wajah maupun-ahem-tubuhnya. Walau begitu, kalian para lelaki sudah terlambat, karena Rena sudah punya pacar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini pakaianmu lebih tertutup. Ada apa?" Rena memiringkan kepalanya, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat dia kebingungan.

Hari ini Aisha mengenakan jaket ungu yang menutupi seragam putih berlengan pendek. Bagian kaki yang tidak dilindungi rok yang hanya setengah paha ditutupi oleh stocking gelap. Tentu saja itu dia gunakan di hari yang panas ini supaya tidak ada yang melihat lukanya. Namun tidak mungkin kann dia mengatakan itu pada Rena?

"Ganti suasana." Aisha mengangkat bahunya, berusaha terlihat acuh.

Rena memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh ya, aku dengar kalau di kelasmu akan ada murid baru loh!"

* * *

Suasana di kelas Aisha; kelas 2-A, lebih ribut dari biasanya.

Aisha tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya, jadi dia hanya mendengar beberapa rumor tentang murid baru dari sang ketua OSIS. Gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir dua itu hanya mendesah dan menatapi kursi sebangkunya yang kosong. Dia memang sengaja membuat penahan sihir supaya tidak ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, namun mereka akan merasakan perasaan tidak enak jika mereka duduk di bangku itu. Masalahnya adalah, di kelas ini tidak ada bangku lain selain yang ada di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus melepas penahan itu...

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar saat seorang wanita berambut cokelat cerah panjang yang digerai memasuki kelas mereka. Miss Stella, wali kelas mereka, terlihat muram seperti biasa. Murid-murid langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing sebelum Stella marah-marah.

"Saya nggak suka basa-basi. Hari ini kalian dapet murid baru." Stella berbicara to the point. "Oi, masuklah!"

Saat itu, Aisha melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah berantakan memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Mata merahnya menatap seluruh kelas, kemudian berbalik dan mengambil spidol yang berada di dekat papan tulis putih dan langsung menulis namanya di papan tersebut.

"Namaku Elsword Sieghart." Dia berbicara dengan datar.

"Dia murid baru, tapi dia sama seperti kalian, sama-sama masalah buat saya." Terlalu kasar, dasar guru aneh. "Kau bisa duduk dekat Aisha di sana. Dia juga yang akan mengantarmu berkeliling karna itu terlalu merepotkan."

Elsword berterima kasih dan membungkuk sopan pada Stella-hal yang jarang dilakukan murid lain-dan berjalan ke arah gadis yang tengah memperhatikannya. Murid baru itu mengabaikan sapaan dan gombalan murid-murid yang ia lewati, mendapatkan tatapan kesal dan sindiran dari mereka. Bahkan saat dia sampai dan duduk di sebelah Aisha, dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu.

Sementara itu, Aisha masih menatapi murid baru itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau laki-laki ini bukan _orang itu_. Wajahnya persis dengan orang itu, minus senyum menyebalkan dan gaya rambut aneh-

"Ada yang salah?" Elsword menoleh kearahnya, sadar dan agak kesal karena Aisha memperhatikannya terus. Ah, mereka sama-sama menyebalkan, namun dalam hal yang berbeda.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aisha tersenyum, berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Aku Aisha. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Elsword hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh dan mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Stella.

Aah, sepertinya kehidupan damai Aisha; baik sebagai murid biasa maupun Void Princess, akan berakhir mulai sekarang.

* * *

**Akhirnya yang ini di update setelah sekian lama kena writer block ;7; #plakplak**

**Makasih yang udah baca/review/follow cerita ini. Gomen, chapter ini masih belum ada romance/action/drama nya, karena masih kehitung prolog, cuma lupa ditulis ;w;**

**eniwei, ini class mereka berhubung saya lupa masukin di chapter sebelumnya:**

**-Aisha: Dimension Witch - Void Princess**  
**-Elsword : Lord Knight, Infinity Sword being himself #plak**  
**-Rena: Night Watcher**  
**-Raven: Blade Master - Reckless Fist**

**Moar character later :3**

**btw, ini cuma rambut mereka, kecuali nanti di bagian action :3**

**Review needed~ I don't own Elsword :3**


End file.
